User talk:KhangND/Archive 3
List of characters Why there's two pages about characters from the same entry? Shouldn't we do like shadow dragon and new mystery and only update the portaits and the characters exclusive to the remake?-- 16:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Apologies for interrupting, but I just want to point out that we do have two separate pages for the casts of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, so the situation you're describing isn't the only instance of this on the wiki. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:19, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Alert Khang, I'm dropping by to inform you about a user who has been vandalizing the wiki by uploading very inappropriate images. I request for you to handle this situation and delete those pictures as soon as possible. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 02:55, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Seems like the case is handled. Thanks for keeping an eye on the wiki while I was away. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:32, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, it was handled some time ago. And you're welcome. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:41, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers Hello, I noticed that you created a template for gallery spoilers. I'm just curious about which pages that the template should be on. Are we covering spoilers just for the new games, or do you intend to hide spoilers for all of the games? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 13:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :For the new gallery spoiler template, it should be used for new games only, as it's likely in the way and some ppl may find it annoying. For the other spoiler template, you can use it for all games, though I suggest not making it collapsed if used for older games. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:51, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, and I see how it'd be considered annoying. I'll just leave things regarding the older games as they are now, since those spoilers are too hard to hide due to the format (like alternative identities for example), unless some others insist on it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Weapon Type Icons Okay, I think these are the images you ere looking for Are You Serious (talk) 06:59, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Echoes sword weapon type icon.png Echoes lance weapon type icon.png echoes bow weapon type icon.png Echoes white magic weapon type icon.png Echoes black magic weapon type icon.png Echoes axe weapon type icon.png Echoes terror weapon type icon.png :Alright! Thanks a bunch! -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:30, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Echoes weapon Stats Do you think we should make a new table for Weapon Stats in Echoes in order to account weapon skills (and Ring and Shield skills) or just reuse the Gaiden one? Are You Serious (talk) 10:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :I think reusing should handle just fine? The Zofia page you made looks good to me. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:03, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Armor Knight RD concept art Did you put the Armor Knight concept artwork together yourself as the Kantopia pages I could find only had each Armor Knight seperately? Also I believe there's a way to determine which weapon type each Armor Knight in RD is from the Visor, any help? Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yea, I put them together. What's Visor? I don't understand. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:47, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::The visor would be the part of the helmet that shields the eyes Are You Serious (talk) 00:12, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh I see, thanks for explanation. The concept art depicts all types of Armor Knight wear the same outfit, the different designs you see are based on their origins (Daein/Begnion/Crimea), not the weapon type. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Thats bizarre that Weapon Armor Knights do not differences but Armor Knights from different nations do. I wonder if the weapon armors were a late addition. By the way, I have a POR Wyvern Lord concept artwork crop, do you want it posted? Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:03, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't really care. I'm currently doing PoR concepts if you check . -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:07, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think the Crimean General here is just a Armor Knight, think we should change it? Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:23, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::You're right, fixed. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:31, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppet? I don't have any hard proof, but it seems that the blocked user who was uploading those redundant images within the last few days has returned under the name KaiserRyujin. As of the time of this writing, he has uploaded File:KatarinaMysteryofEmblem.png and File:SothePortraitRD.png. The file names and images are identical, so I suspect that it's the same person. EDIT: Never mind, Otherarrow's handled the situation and permanently blocked the alleged sockpuppet. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Fates Concept Art Not to bother you, at least I hope not, but the Paladin and Cavalier concept arts appear to be swapped. Since the right filenames are in the right places, it'd be easier to just upload one over the other.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:21, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. Fixed them. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:41, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Echoes Base Stats Should we include the generic weapons in the base stats sections for characters that aren't equipped with weapons, or just leave it blank/with whatever item they do have equipped? Are You Serious (talk) 19:16, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :For Gaiden characters, we've left it blank/with the equipped item and I don't see why this wouldn't apply to Echoes. Either way, one would apply to the other I think.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Bride/Dread Fighter sprite? I noticed there are no Bride or Dread Fighter sprites for Awakening, and seeing as you're the main uploader I have to ask... Is there a certain reason, or has it just not mattered? If the latter is the case I'll try to find a sprite, though I can't make it a gif :3 User:Disgaea21 (talk) 22:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's the latter case, if you can find them, go ahead. It's ok if the sprites are not animated, it's not compulsory. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:08, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Older games character artwork I know I was one of the people who came with the infobox artwork order, but should we really stick to some of the older material? I mean, the earlier games didn't even had a consensus of design from game to art most of the time, and while some of those are quite similar to their current versions, some of them are so different it makes things quite difficult to work with.-- 15:55, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't understand what you mean? The earlier games tend to at least have consensus among the artwork sourced from the same source (for example, all the art from Treasure matches with each other, and to a lesser extent the art from FE5 due to the shared artist). Any incongruity between artwork and the in game graphics can be attributed to technical limitations; until PoR the game engines weren't prepared to even do different headswaps for each playable character of the same class and the asset reuse between the GBA games also meant there would always be at least a small disconnect between artwork and the in game sprites (No matter how much you recolor Will, he won't be a 1:1 match for Innes's artwork; they had to make do). If anything, the arguement about the lack of a "consensus of design" seems like an argument against pushing things like the Heroes artwork even lower on the "artwork priority", which...may not be the best idea.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:08, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Actually, its the opposite. You see, gaiden for example, is the most prominent case of discrepancy between in-game portrait to artwork. The sprites on shadow dragon DS don't even match the color of the armor the character has in their portait at times. Heroes, on the other hand, has artworks that consistently match the in-game sprites. I just feel the games from 1 to 5, unless a remake handed over some artworks in the mix, shouldn't place designs that were made almost separately from the game in favor of artworks that were actually made with the game in mind.-- 01:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Most Gaiden characters are merely waiting for us to get the full Echoes art, as the remake would take priority, so poor example. The sprite to portrait problem in Shadow Dragon...is honestly a inconsistency with Shadow Dragon itself and is irrelevant to what artwork we use in the infobox. Only a very small number of art pieces from either Shadow Dragon or New Mystery exist but all of them were produced alongside the game and directly reference the designs used in the game. :And Heroes was made separately from the games, ranging from a few years to a few decades later. Heroes did not invent any of these characters aside from Alphonse, Sharena, Veronica or Bruno; while some of the redesigns of returning characters are faithful, others are so heavily stylized that not even the in game sprites can reproduce it (see, Jagen). The official artwork for the older games were either made alongside the original game or with the game in mind; no artwork is made in a vacuum.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:22, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thats reminds me, isn't there way to make the infobox image alterante eachtime the page is loaded. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:35, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::What you mean? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:06, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Basically have it so the image on the character box alternates every time the page is loaded. I've seen it done on other wikis. Emperor Hardin (talk) 10:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::You mean alternating on page load like this (← try clicking the link multiple times)? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Kinda, here's an example . But yeah, alternating the picture when the page is loaded. Emperor Hardin (talk) 10:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yea, both your example and mine used the same extension (for more info, see here). If you're suggesting it, then I decline. It would just transform the character infobox into a random image gallery. The random extension is more like a thing to play with, not for actual use in articles. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:38, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Now that this has been brought up, I suggested sometime ago something like the other wikias have, a infobox where it has a toggle that shows artwork from the character in each canonical entry, kinda like the avatar or lucina pages. Because lets face it, most of the returning cast between games like PoR and RD has some drastic changes in overall look. I wanted a opinion from others on this matter as well.-- 14:19, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I saw you making an example in the infobox, and I forgot to show an example of what I meant. Before going further, this is what I actually meant: Hey so I didn't know that Heroes art doesn't count as official game art and I came here to a) apologize for my stupidity and b) say that it isn't being followed on a lot of the other pages so I thought it was okay to change it because Cain and Abel's FE3 art is tiny. I've compiled a list of the characters with Heroes art on their pages as of my time of writing for you to fix at your own jurisdiction bc I don't want to pick the wrong one again, so hope this helps you a bit (Gordin, Jeorge, Wrys, Barst, Sheena, Michalis, Robin, Subaki, Hana, Setsuna, Hinata, Azama, Saizo, Kagero, Arthur, Effie, Beruka, Peri) (Also I like the idea of the toggle thing in the character box too but I'm new here, what do I know?) Danksforthememeries (talk) 01:05, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :It's alright, and thanks for the list. For the character box's toggle thing, I'll update the situation in Forum:Character infobox image, so stay tuned. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:12, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Character info box I was thinking we should update the character info box to include voice actors, since it seems that's going to be the case from now on Are You Serious (talk) 00:54, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Character Overall sections Hello. I sometimes have some fun editing this Wiki by trying to flesh out the Overall sections on characters for the FE titles I really like because I think it can be "fun" to have some ingame details about the character on the page, but I'm actually not sure if I'm doing it wrong. I think some of the edits I made are possibly too long or detailed for what the Wiki wants, but I'm honestly not sure. I try to keep the edits as neutral as I can while still being honest about character potential, but there is a measure of subjectivity in these sections regardless. Just wondering if there is some kind of guideline for how to approach these sections for the Wiki? Would my edit to the Kamui, Quan, Naoise, or Dew Overall sections be considered ideal length/detail? Or are all of them fine? AxeUser (talk) 15:16, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there, thanks for your work. Fyi, I'm afraid we have yet a proper guideline for these kind of sections, all we have until now are a page for policies, and another for some basic layouts and rules for articles. I'd be willing to make one but this is out of my capabilities, so if you can help, it would be much appreciated. And I had a look at the pages, look fine to me. If anything, I advise you should consult Nauibotics or Thenewguy34, I believe they have worked on those sections for some time now. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:37, April 29, 2017 (UTC) All the My Units to their standard name Hello Khang, I'm sorry that I bother you with this. But, I think that the My Units have to change to their standard names. This Wiki has already done that. So, why not this Wiki? On that way, we can always identify the My Units easier. I want to help where I can, and I know it isn't a easy task. How more users know about this, how better. Please, think about this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 05:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, it's alright, you can ask me anything, I'm admin for some reason. To answer your question, we don't name pages for My units/Avatars with their default names because they're player characters, players can change those names to whatever they want, they can't be used to identify a character in terms of documenting. Besides, we already set up redirects for those names, if you're unfamiliar with the terms My unit/Avatar, you can always look for Kris/Corrin/Robin and same result. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I even meant both Mark and Kiran. I choose the term My Unit because that term was most connected for what I am trying to say. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:07, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Whenever the case, the only thing what I need is your approval and from the other users, the admins in particular. Perhaps, even help, but don't bother me. I hope that you can help me with what I ask, Khang. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:28, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :I believe I answered clearly enough, we will not use default names for these pages: *Avatar (New Mystery of the Emblem) *Avatar (Awakening) *Avatar (Fates) *Tactician (character) *Summoner (Heroes) --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:32, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Too bad, then I can only accept it. But, thanks for your time, Khang. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Oerclass DLC Information regarding the DLC Overclasses are out and I'm wondering if we should treat them like promotions are stand alone classes; they're DLC classes, but only characters in at certain classes at certain levels can Class Change into them Are You Serious (talk) 15:41, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Just do as we always do? Make their own pages, and put their links on class pages that can change into them. Is that your concern? (We might as well need to create a page for this "Overclass" term.) -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:03, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Archetype Dispute "Merric" Sorry to bother you but we're having a bit of a dispute on the Merric Archetypes. GreatDane112 insists that Lugh is a Merric and insists on adding that a Merric has a relationship with the main lord. However, since we did not include Ricken, despite strong similarities, especially if we include the whole Lord relationship thing, Lugh doesn't qualify as the only similarities is he is the first Mage and that his personality is basically the same. I've tried to say that he does not have a mentor mentioned, does not have a real relationship to the lord other than recruitment, and doesn't even use wind magic. I've laid out most of the inconsistencies, even his new "trait" where the Lord relationship applies to 4 out of the 10 Merrics. Dunno about your thoughts but I thought it would be best to bring this to you to stop my edit war with him. Again, sorry to trouble you with this. I'd rather leave this to you to get a final answer. I left this on Otherarrow's page, but I didn't see that he was on a hiatus.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:35, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Here to report a wiki vandal Hello! So a guest user with the IP address of 82.24.164.247 has been vandalizing a couple of pages, namely the pages for Anna and Micaiah. Nothing serious, but the grammar on a lot of these pages is shot and they are making a lot of "joke edits". GM_3826 (talk) 19:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry to be rude, but for pete's sake, ban SuperWaaWeegee00. He keeps erasing character pages, and this is turning into a massive edit war. -- 02:49, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that, he's been blocked. Thanks for helping out. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:22, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks �� Just wanted to say thanks for the aid. In general btw, but you did a lot on the Infantry Unit page I started, so felt like it would be rude not to state my gratitude. X3 For future occurences, for whenever you help, thanks in advance ^_^ (Wouldn't wanna clog up your Talk page just with thank-you's) User:Disgaea21 (talk) 12:00, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, just doing what I can to help. Though I would gladly accept any thank, anytime, so you don't have to worry about clogging up my talk page haha. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:43, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Thracia 776 Sword Fighter/Myrmidon (F) I was wondering if I could get your help in condensing the gif into something closer to as seen elsewhere. I have the template pictures for the gif as well as the gif itself if that could help. I really want to clean it up, and if you could help me do so I'd greatly appreciate that. GreatDane112 (talk) 21:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :The gif you've uploaded is kind of hard to edit with my poor ability with pts. By template pictures, did you mean a spritesheet? If it is, I can do something about it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:21, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm unfamiliar with what a spritesheet is, I had to make due with screenshots. Do you know a way I can obtain the spritesheet to replace it? GreatDane112 (talk) 23:25, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :::This is an example of a spritesheet: http://thegamersjournal.com/action/snes/aladdin/3228_1073941890darkfox.png, a sheet containing sprites of a character or object, each sprite is equivalent to a frame motion. This is an example of a sprite ripping process using ZSNES: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7B_R4lN6jg, probably similar to how you made your gif with screenshots, but with background and other objects disabled, you can get a cleaner shot of the sprite. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Article talk pages Thanks for reminding me about that. Also, you might want to clean up after my edits because I'm absolute crap at editing stuff. VeXJL (talk) 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) cipher issues Hi. Sorry to bother, but there's something wrong with card list, as it doesn't show the cards from the starter deck, only the boosters and promos.-- 21:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Which page did you refer to? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:52, May 18, 2017 (UTC) All of them. You simply pass the cursor and no image of the card is not there, despite still linking to the exact card on the card list.-- 04:08, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for the inform. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:01, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I'd like to report on another anon user who keeps altering the translations of the cards. While not vandalism per se, the changes involve either using translations instead of the localized terms, such as vigilantes intead of shepherds, and using terms that either don't roll off the tongue or simply don't convey the context, such as insisting on using alien god instead of mystical dragon. I tried talking to him, but the other anon refuses to answer and revert the changes to the ones he prefers. If you could do something, I'd be grateful.-- 14:36, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Though not compulsory, I would encourage having an account. As you are now, it's hard to identify your identity and help you resolve any of your problem. Hope you understand. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:38, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to inform two things for set 9. 1: There are duplicates of certain artworks. Just wanted to let you know. 2: There are certain images which weren't given a better resolution despite getting released. Here's the link to the high-quality ones: http://imgur.com/a/s2C3s (Note that some of those haven't been uploaded yet. Again, just to let you know) Also, I know this is kind of a different subject, but should we replace Robin's heroes artworks for their Warriors ones? I just feel it would be more consistent overall.-- 14:53, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think it's more consistent to replace 2D artworks with 3D renders, so no, we shouldn't. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:14, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Darkness Sword (weapon) to Shadow Sword Letting you know I'm moving the page since it'll probably affect a Disambig page Are You Serious (talk) 22:56, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :All links fixed. Thanks for letting me know. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) We have a Page Conflict Roundhouse currently redirects to Gamble because that is what it is called in the Japanese Version of Fire Emblem Fates. However, a skill called Roundhouse in Echoes essentially does the same thing as Luna does in other games, ignoring half of the enemy's defense or resistance on top of a couple of other bonuses. Should we create a disambiguation page for Roundhouse, one link pointing to Gamble, the other to Luna? (Lunar Flash, the skill of the Weapon Luna, does not exert any semblance to Luna skill, so do not worry about that) --Thenewguy34 23:17, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :EDIT: We also need a specific template for FE15 skills because they work differently than in other games, could you make something like when you can please? --Thenewguy34 23:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :No need for disambiguation imo, just create "Roundhouse (Echoes)" and redirect it to Luna would be good enough, since the other Roundhouse is just a JP version of the Gamble skill. This would do fine for searching and we won't have to fix links. :I made a tweak to the template, see if it's good for you? :--[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:16, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::The modifications look good, but I am concerned about the logic you just applied there for Roundhouse. I just checked and nothing links to Roundhouse at the moment, meaning that last point is moot. --Thenewguy34 00:23, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah well, if that's the case, should be fine either way. If you think disambiguation is necessary then please do. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:33, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Echoes skill template While what you've provided is a good start, I'm afraid it's incomplete -- some skills can also boost the user's Avoid and some have extra Range, so fields for both of those need to be added as well. Lapideus 22:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the note, updated the template, pages need fix to accommodate the new addition. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:51, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Video Policy From what I remembered, Otherarrow did not want people uploading videos onto this wiki, though that was back during the pre-Awakening days. I am not sure if Otherarrow would show up to answer this question, but do you happen to know the policy on videos? --Thenewguy34 15:50, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :I have never heard of it. Though I think not allowing any video on the wiki is kind of, you know... nonsense. I can understand why he wouldn't allow fanmade videos on the wiki but not allowing videos in general, which include official trailers, would then cause harm rather than benefit. But as you can see how the videos have already spread through many pages, you can safely assume that he didn't object to uploading video anymore. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:09, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Overclasses Hey, could you have the bot fix the links to the overclass pages? There's a lot being moved all at once. Lapideus 16:41, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Roundhouse (Echoes) If you are talking about convenience in the search bar a disambiguation page already creates that distinction for someone. Roundhouse (Echoes) does not take noticeably more effort to do than typing in Roundhouse for to get the link on the disambig page. I remember distinctly talking over this with Otherarrow that we do not create redirects for the sake of having them when I flagged several redirects for deletion back ~2013-2014. Those were mostly capital/lowercase variants, but I do not imagine that most people would know that Roundhouse also refers to a skill in the Japanese Fire Emblem Fates and would thus think of typing in Roundhouse (Echoes). Or are you looking at this from a non-monobook perspective? --Thenewguy34 01:24, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yea, I did look at it from the oasis/wikia skin perspective, because #It is more convenient when sometimes I type "Roundhouse" but I actually want to go to the Luna skill page directly instead of go to the disambig page and then to the skill I want. #Did you know the wikia-skin editor supports link suggestions when you simply type "Roundh...", it will automatically show the rest of the link, in this case, when I type that, it will show 2 links, "Roundhouse" and "Luna (skill)", which is more convenient for faster editing, if you know what I mean. :And I don't see how you pointing redirects with capital/lowercase being deleted is relevant. It obviously doesn't make sense to have 2 redirects such as "ABC (Skill)" and "ABC (skill)" because of the above stated reasons. :I'm not suggesting you to change your skin, but suggesting you to think and do in a manner that would benefit everyone using different type of skins. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:37, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Excuse Me You know that guy who edited Henry's page to say that he was a bottom? They did it again and I reversed it. Seriously though, what is up with that person? Have they done this before on other pages? GenericUsername910 (talk) 07:32, May 26, 2017 (UTC)GenericUsername910 :Hi, thanks for noticing and reverting that. I've blocked him for a period so he will no longer be able to vandalize so you can rest assured. If you spot any more edits that are spams or vandalisms, feel free to revert on sight. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:46, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I have stats for Jedah normal mode. Chapter 4 Lv 20 Starting class cantor Hp 52 Attack 21 Skill 17 Spd 16 - 10 ( due to weight of draco shield) Lck 0 Def 15+13(dracoshield ) Res 9+13(due to the draco shield) Mov 4 Magic Death Conjure Skills Recovery ( due to dracoshield) Incarnation Duma's gift Nullify ailments Pact Carries draco shield, can be accquired if he is defeated Im pretty sure i got it all. Im currently playing the part for chapter 4. Melumia (talk) 01:47, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Melumia P.S. Im pretty new to editing and stuff so i was wondering if you could help. :Added, thanks for the info. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:24, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Ask for image use Hi. I want create a blog about Fire Emblem. Can I use images from this wiki? Thank you. :Sure you can, if your blog does not violate any Terms of use. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:37, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Saga of the Volsungs Hello, I am writing this as a ferequent and untill recently annonomys editer. I want to bring to your attention that almost all information on this site relating to the Saga of the Volsungs is either inacurate or confused with Richard Wagners Opera. I am going through and editing what I can, but pages like Sigurd are locked to me, and also has an inacurate comment that Sigurd corronsponds to Siegfried (who is properly Sinfoljti). I am fixing what I can, but when you have the time I reccoment an admin read the actual book and verify things. thank you for your consideration GeneticistVarik (talk) Varik :Well thanks, if you find something inaccurate, please feel free to correct. Though some pages are locked, it's just to prevent anons and sockpuppet accounts from vandalizing, if you remain editing for some time, you will be able to edit those locked pages. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:43, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Archetype A few changes that I feel should be made to archetype lists and related pages are as follows: Riev should be considered a Gharnef since he is killed right before the end, outliving the emporer himself and the other 5 generals of Grado and is a dark bishop character. Jeorge page says Say'ri is part of archetype and not official page. Tobin and Grey from FE 2+15 should also be considered of the Kliff archetype, as well as Amelia and Ewan as the archetype does not specifically say early game as regaurds the latter two and that the units start out as weak villager type classes, which describes Tobin and Grey well. Atlas should also be added to list as he appears in a manner that combines all four of the previous characters: mid game intro as a weak villager type class. I have a few others should you actually end up concieving the possibility they may be useful, but I felt your talk page may get a faster reaction, and I have no garuntee who is following and monitoring the Archetype page. I have already added the tactician from FE7 to the list of tactician type characters, though the most bebefit from that was learning how to add in source changes using | to separate the actual page link from what is to be displayed. There was a grammatical mistake at the end I fixed as well. Like this! I did good! But really, the changes I made were intended to help and clarify, and I hope they are proper and add to what is already there. If not, please keep the small change I made or it will annoy me every time I see the page referenced. :*Riev: he doesn't manipulate the game events. :*Jeorge: removed Archetype section. :*Tobin, Grey, Ewan, Amelia, Atlas: they don't appear early in the game. :*FE7 tactician is a 'player' character, not 'playable' character. :Simply put, if one does not meet ALL criterias listed, s/he does not fit the archetype. That's how we've been managing the archetype page (or at least that's how I see). Also, remember to sign your post =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:13, August 4, 2017 (UTC) What happened Why is Otherarrow gone? Where is RadiantDawnLord? What happened here? Has the fire ended? Please? Someone keeps adding "Grima is still growing in Echoes" Official sources themselves say nil on Grima/Gimli's size either way, so saying he's smaller in Echoes due to still growing is too much in the speculatory for the wiki, I think. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:15, August 21, 2017 (UTC)